Star 1/2
by Nicolai Tiger
Summary: Ranma 1/2 -Star Wars fusion
1. Discoveries

Star 1/2  
By Nicolai Tiger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never have, probably never will.  
  
This story is based off of an idea from Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking some minor liberties with this story. The events take place, in Ranma 1/2, after Jusendo but before the wedding attempt. However, Nodoka does not know of the curse. There are other liberties taken. I know they don't 'ring true' to the original series, but this is my story, so there. *snicker*  
  
  
Chapter One: Discoveries  
  
Ranma knew it was going to be a bad day right from the start. Awakening in his female form was just the beginning. Slowly, Ranma sat up and looked around. His father was absent, something that was surprising. Genma never missed the chance to get one over on Ranma, and since he had awoken early and not tried to attack made Ranma worried. Slowly, Ranma dressed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Turning on the water confirmed Ranma's fear that this was a bad day. Nothing came out of the tap. The furo was dry as well. It seemed the water was off, leaving Ranma without a means to change back. With a heavy sigh, Ranma headed downstairs. One of Kasumi's wonderful breakfast creations would do wonders for his mind and body on this type of morning.  
  
Ranma sat at the table in his usual spot, and then looked around. It was still early, but Genma and Soun seemed to be missing. A noise in the yard made Ranma turn in time to see Nabiki sneak out the side gate. 'What's going on this morning?' Ranma thought. It was at that exact second that his greatest fear was confirmed. Akane came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face and a tray in her hands.  
  
"Ranma! I am so glad you're up! I fixed this especially for you!" She sat the tray in front of him, a smile on her face. As Ranma looked at the dishes, he noticed that nothing was moving on its own, the first good sign. Breathing deeply, he could not detect anything that smelled out of the ordinary. Slowly, Ranma picked up his chopsticks and took a small sample of the rice.  
  
He closed his eyes and placed the rice in his mouth. Akane watched, her eyes narrowing as Ranma just sat there frozen. She opened her mouth to say something when Ranma began to move again, eating the rice at his usual speed. Akane sat back, a large smile on her face as she watched Ranma eat. When the rice was gone, Ranma stopped again and took a small sample of the miso soup. Once again, he waited for a moment and Akane was ready to speak up when he dug in once again.  
  
Within minutes, the food was gone. Ranma sat back, placing his hands on his stomach. "Damn, that was GOOD, Akane!" Ranma turned and looked at her, a smile on his face. "Thank you!" Akane just smiled back and reached for the teapot that still rested on the tray. "Would you like to try the tea as well, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked at the teapot, then at himself. "Would you mind if I used it to change back, Akane? The water seems to be out now." Akane looked at the pot for a moment, then sighed. "No, I don't mind Ranma. After all, I must have done something right for you to have eaten all of the food I cooked!"  
  
Ranma smiled at Akane again, then poured the water from the pot over him. He closed his eyes as he felt the usual tingle, then opened his eyes to set the teapot down. As he reached over toward the table, he froze. He could still feel the heat from the water, but he also felt the shifting weight on his chest that informed him he was still female.  
  
Cologne looked up from the dry sink at the Nekohanten. "That scream, it was... a yell from the soul." She hurried out of the Nekohanten and rushed to the Tendo home. She knew the voice that had yelled out and was afraid of what it meant. Cologne moved faster than she had in a long time, using her speed training to get there as fast as possible. If it was as she feared, there was little time to react.  
  
Ranma sat in shock. Somehow, he had become locked in his female form. His whole body was shaking as he stared at his small hands, fear etched on his face. "How... How... How..." He was repeating it over and over, all the while looking at his hands. Akane hadn't moved since he had poured the water, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock.  
  
Cologne hopped right up beside Ranma while using her ki sight to assess the situation. She could see the changes in Ranma's ki, and they were not good. "Son-In-Law, I might be able to help you, if you would allow me to." She watched Ranma's head turn slightly, then nod once. She sprung into action, pressing several points on Ranma's body. Ranma watched her move, then watched as she settled back into a sitting position.  
  
Several seconds passed, no one moving in the slightest, until Ranma finally broke the silence. "What did you do, Cologne?" He watched her sigh as she lowered her head. "I used a little known series of pressure points on you, Son-In-Law. Together, they work as a temporary cure for Jusenkyo." Ranma's head snapped up at this.  
  
Cologne sighed loudly, then looked Ranma in the eyes. "It is short lived, Ranma, and only works once for any person. I never used it before because I wanted to save it for an emergency." Cologne looked at the tray and teapot, then back at Ranma. "It failed to turn you back. That means that there is something seriously wrong with your curse." She gestured to the tray and teapot. "Where did you get the water to cook this? The whole district is dry for the next two hours because of a problem at the water plant."  
  
Akane looked at the tray then over to Cologne. "I got the emergency water stored in the dojo, of course. It was in a wooden cask labeled 'Emergency Water'. It is still in the kitchen." Akane stood and went to the kitchen, then came back with a large cask. There was a label on the side of it, written in Chinese. "See? I don't know why they wrote it in Chinese, but it clearly says Emergency Water, right?"  
  
Cologne looked at Akane, a look of horror on her face. "You used this?" When Akane nodded yes, Cologne turned to Ranma. "I am sorry, Ranma, but nothing can help you now." Cologne hung her head sadly. "You have ingested and been splashed with warm spring of drowned girl. There is no way to cure you now." Cologne looked at Akane, then back to Ranma. "I am sorry."  
  
Akane sat in shock, her jaw hanging open and her head snapping back and forth between Ranma and Cologne. Suddenly, the look of shock was replaced by a look of anger. "And I suppose that you are going to just blame all this on me, Ranma? If you had just reacted like usual, you would have never eaten it!" Akane stood quickly and reached behind her. "Ranma NO BAKA!" With a mighty swing, Ranma was blasted through the doors, making a long arc through the sky.  
  
Cologne watched the scene carefully, then shook her head. She knew Akane's mallet was something odd, but had never taken a good look at it before. As Akane was standing still on the follow through, Cologne's eyes widened. 'That explains a lot, but however did she get that particular weapon?' Cologne picked up her staff and balanced on top of it. "If Ranma returns, please tell her that I will be at the Nekohanten." She quickly bounded out, not wanting to bring the wrath of that hammer to her.  
  
Ranma worked on adjusting her flight path through the air, making note of the area she appeared to be heading to. It was a rocky area with lots of small hills and several small cave openings. Ranma had been hit here once before, so she knew the best place to attempt a landing. There was one area that was clear enough to avoid any damage due to loose rocks, so Ranma began the task of making herself land where she wanted to. Bracing her legs, Ranma impacted right where she wanted to. Once again, however, Fate proved that Ranma was still a favorite as the ground gave way and Ranma fell into a large cavern, landing with a loud clang as flesh met metal.  
  
'Wait a minute, metal?' Thought Ranma. She slowly reached her hand down and ran it over whatever she had landed on. It was smooth, worked metal. Ranma sat up slowly and looked down. The object, painted white, was very large and oddly shaped. The rear of the craft was larger, narrowing down and then running in straight lines to the front of the craft. There also appeared to be four containers attached to the sides. "Figures, with everything else that has happened today, why not a spaceship."  
  
Ranma climbed down from the top of the craft, finally settling down on the cave floor. The light was faint, but she could see the ramp that descended from the craft. She made her way into the craft, senses alert for anything. Reaching the top of the ramp, a faint glow from inside drew her to a small panel. Most of the symbols on the panel made no sense, but Ranma continued to look them over. Finally, one button stood out to her. It had the words 'push me' in Japanese on it. "What the hell, not like I got a lot to live for now." With that, Ranma pressed the button.  
  
The image that sprang up surprised her. It was very distorted, but looked vaguely human. The voice was grainy, and in very accentuated Japanese. "Congratulations on finding my ship, sentient. I will not live long after making this recording, for I am gravely injured and unable to fix primary power for the medical bay." The image hunched over, and it seemed like something bluish was leaking from it. "She served me well, and if you can repair her, she will serve you just as well."  
  
The image then lifted an arm and pointed across the room to a small box. "In there are the manuals and decoders you will need to translate them into your native language." A series of wracking coughs shook the figure. "Take them and learn all you can about this old girl, I would hate to have her stuck here forever. She doesn't deserve it."  
  
The figure groaned and started coughing again, causing a large amount of the bluish liquid to spill out, then hunched over and vanished. Ranma bowed his head in respect to the figure, obviously it had died from it's wounds while attempting to make the recording. Moving to the box, Ranma opened it and looked inside. There were over a hundred spools there, all with odd labels, along with four odd looking visors. Ranma picked one up and placed it over his eyes. It activated instantly, then began scrolling odd symbols over the inside, finally settling on Japanese. As Ranma looked through it, he saw that as he looked at the labels in the box, the visor placed the Japanese text under the labels.  
  
'Hmm... Engineering, Medical, whatever the 'Force' is, Government, Piloting. Yeah, let's check out piloting first!" Ranma picked up the ten spools that were labeled piloting and placed one into the slot on the visor. The translator visor set to work and soon it displayed piloting information and tutorials across it's surface. "Wow, this is so COOL!" exclaimed Ranma. For several hours Ranma lost himself in the video tutorials.  
  
Hunger distracted Ranma enough to notice that it was getting late in the day. She packed the visor and piloting spools in her pocket and headed out of the ship. She didn't notice the small display next to the button that started the message, didn't notice the reserve power indicator start to climb slowly as the sunlight shining in activated the makeshift solar panels on the top of the craft.  
  
Ranma wandered into the Tendo home an hour later. She started to head up to her room when she heard her name called from the dining room. Ranma looked in and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming when she saw who was gathered. With a heavy sigh, Ranma sat next to her father and hung her head, waiting for the explosions to begin.  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo sat quietly on either side of Akane while Cologne balanced in the corner. Soun sat at one end of the table, his face serious. "Ranma, I hear you allowed yourself to become locked in your girl form again, is this correct?" Ranma's head snapped up at this, her eyes scanning those at the table.  
  
"Who told you that load of crap?" Ranma shouted. "Akane used her usual flare for the STUPID by cooking me breakfast with water from the SPRING OF DROWNED GIRL!" Ranma was gesturing wildly by this time. "HOW IS THAT _MY_ FAULT?" Ranma's aura had flared by now, causing those at the table to slowly back away. Suddenly, Ranma's aura shifted and went out as Ranma collapsed back into her seat. "What does it matter, anyway. Ain't nothin I can do about it now, right Cologne?"  
  
"That is correct, Ranma." Gasps were heard at Cologne's announcement. "This has only happened once before in all of Amazon history. Nothing can cure you. Jusenkyo has claimed you utterly now." This brought another gasp, causing Cologne to sigh loudly. "By Amazon law, Ranma Saotome is now considered a full Amazon, immune to the outsider laws." At the shocked looks and Shampoo's look, Cologne explained further. "Jusenkyo is claimed by the Amazons. Those fully claimed by Jusenkyo are considered Amazons, of the Jusenkyo tribe."  
  
Cologne looked over the shocked faces. "Ranma Saotome is currently the only living member of this Amazonian tribe, and as such, the role of Matriarch falls onto her shoulders." Cologne moved next to Shampoo. "Come, child. We must return to the Nekohanten. Elder Saotome, will you meet with me later this evening?"  
  
Ranma narrowed her eyes at Cologne, a frown settling on her face. "I will be there, but I ain't gonna follow your laws, you know." Cologne nodded and left. Shampoo took one last look at Ranma, then spoke softly. "Shampoo really did love Ranma, and still do. Shampoo do everything she can to help new Elder." Tears were flowing from her eyes as she lept into the evening sky.  
  
Ukyo stood next, then moved over to Ranma. "You know, there is one thing that I learned over the years, and that is how to deal with hardship. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, you know where I am, Ranchan." Ukyo straightened and turned to leave. "Remember one thing, Ranma. Just like Shampoo, I truly love you and will do anything I can to help." Ukyo followed Shampoo's example and lept into the sky.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, all eyes seemed to fall onto Akane. She squirmed in her seat for a moment, then sat up straight. You could see the emotions playing across her face. Guilt started first, sadness followed, then, as everyone was expecting, anger flared up strongly. Everyone waited, watching her face. The anger started to fade, then came back stronger than ever. "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME!" Akane shouted. She pulled out her mallet and began a downward swing at Ranma's head.  
  
Cologne, watching from the shadows, was expecting this. Akane's mallet met with Cologne's staff, causing a bright flash of energy. Akane lept back, an evil smirk on her face. "I am going to enjoy this." She hefted her mallet again and swung at Cologne. Cologne's staff once again blocked the mallet, causing another bright flash. However, this time Ranma had shielded her eyes and saw what happened.  
  
As Akane's mallet struck Cologne's staff, symbols flared on it's head, glowing black. Cologne's staff flared as well, silverish symbols along it's length. Cologne noticed Ranma and gestured at the mallet. This was the longest Akane had ever had the mallet out and Ranma was starting to notice the change that was coming over Akane.  
  
Akane stepped back from Cologne, her eyes glowing. "C'mon, old woman, let's see if that staff of yours is any good in the hands of one as evil as you are!" Cologne's laughter caused Akane to pause. "You are right, demon. This staff is no longer mine to wield, for I have done too much wrong in my life, but there is one here that can use it like it was meant." Cologne cackled and threw the staff to Ranma. "Take this, Elder, and destroy the Hammer of Evil!"  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed as the staff flew into Ranma's hand. Silver light flared along it's length as the staff restructured itself into a six foot fighting staff. Ranma spun it and dropped into a ready stance. "That explains a lot, eh? I always did wonder about that damn hammer." Ranma lashed out with the staff, striking the mallet soundly. The resulting flash blew everyone but the two combatants back.  
  
Akane wasted no time in bringing her mallet around, but Ranma's reflexes, already faster than could be believed, were boosted even higher by the power flowing through the staff. Ranma brought the staff back into a guard position then thrust forward, focusing her ki into the tip of the staff. Mallet met staff and a horrendous scream penetrated the air.  
  
When vision returned to those in the room, they saw the mallet laying on the ground, half of the staff stuck through the head. The other half of the staff was in Ranma's hand, being brought down and shoved through the side of the mallet. There was another scream of agony from both the mallet and Akane, then a glow surrounded both mystical items. Half white, half black, the glows flowed around each other, Yin and Yang rejoined at last. With an unearthly cry, the sphere of energy rose from the floor and started to spin faster and faster, finally fading into nothingness.  
  
Akane staggered back, finally running into the wall, her hands clasped to her head. She cried out in pain and collapsed to her knees, then started to fall forward. Ranma lept forward and caught her, lifting her gently and carrying her to her room. Cologne followed close behind while Genma ran to the phone to call Dr. Tofu.  
  
Two hours later, Akane awoke, surrounded by worried faces. Kasumi and Nabiki were sitting next to her bed, Ranma was kneeling at the foot while Dr. Tofu was at the head of the bed, blotting her head with a cool cloth. Akane looked around slowly, then started to cry, closing her eyes as her actions over the last several years flooded her head again. "Please, forgive me." Her voice was weak, barely heard by those around her.  
  
Kasumi placed her hand on Akane's shoulder and smiled down at her sister. "We have already forgiven you, Akane. Cologne explained what happened while you were unconscious. None of us blame you for what you did while possessed by that demon." Kasumi let out a gentle sigh and closed her eyes. "I am just glad to know that my sweet little sister has been returned to us."  
  
Ranma stood and moved next to Kasumi. "Akane, I..." Ranma sighed and placed his hand on Akane's cheek. "I forgive you, but I need to know something." Akane's eyes opened and looked into Ranma's. Ranma leaned closer and looked into her eyes. "Was it you that I was falling for, or was it the demon trying to push you to me?"  
  
Akane looked deep into Ranma's eyes for a moment, then turned her head, pushing her cheek into Ranma's hand. "I don't know, Ranma, and I wish I did. Until I find myself again, I cannot give you an answer." She could feel the heat from Ranma's hand, then she opened her eyes again. Ranma's face was scant inches from her own. "Akane... Thank you for your honesty." Ranma then gave her cheek a gentle caress and pulled her hand away. Standing straight, she spoke loudly. "I am now unable to fulfill the agreement between the Tendo and Saotome clans. I must, for the sake of all involved, cancel the agreement."  
  
Soun and Genma turned to each other and began to weep openly, but neither protested Ranma's statement. Ranma turned and left Akane's room, then headed for his own. Sitting in the corner, she removed the visor and spools from her pocket and lost herself in the lessons they contained. Ranma did not notice Nabiki enter the room, nor did she see her lock the door and lean against it, waiting.  
  
An hour later, Ranma removed the visor, having completed the instrument tutorial. She jumped in shock when she saw Nabiki watching her closely. "Interesting toy, Ranma. What have you been hiding from me, anyway?" Ranma sputtered for several seconds before lowering her head. "I was going to tell you, actually." Ranma placed the visor in her lap. "When Akane hit me this morning, I found myself breaking through into a cave. There was a spaceship there."  
  
Ranma stood and placed the visor on the dresser, followed by the spools. "I saw something like a movie that was recorded by the ship's owner. Whatever it was died and I guess gave the ship to whomever found it. Well, I found it." Ranma gestured to the spools. "These contain information on how to fly it, and the visor acts as a translator and data reader."  
  
Ranma turned and looked at Nabiki. "I was thinking about this during the walk back. I now have the ability to totally escape everything my father got me into." Ranma gestured at her body and snickered. "Getting locked like this gives me the perfect out, you know. I can't marry any of the women and most of the debts were for the 'male' Ranma." Ranma then put on her best smirk. "Besides, how is anyone gonna find me if I am deep in the reaches of space?"  
  
Nabiki nodded her head in thought. "Then why would you tell me, Ranma? Wouldn't you be worried I would sell the information about the ship and you the first chance I got?" Nabiki put on her best smirk, blowing Ranma's out of the water. "How could I pass up the opportunity to make that kind of money?"  
  
Ranma just laughed out loud. "Because Nabiki, if you sold it, how would you be able to come along?" Ranma watched Nabiki's jaw drop. "Yeah, I thought so. I am good with my fists, but I suck when it comes to money and making deals, and you know it. I would need your skills if I am gonna survive out there." Ranma put on a neutral face before speaking again. "Besides, If I am gonna get that ship in the air again, I gotta get it fixed, and I just know it's gonna cost a lot of yen to get the stuff I am gonna need, if I can get it at all."  
  
Nabiki nodded her head, deep in thought. "Yes, I can see where you would need me, but why should I go out of my way to leave all this behind?" Nabiki looked at Ranma in time to see the smile spread across her face. "Because, Nabiki, if I know you, you would give anything for the chance to make a killing on a galactic scale." Nabiki laughed out loud at that. "You are correct, Ranma, I would love the chance to work my magic on a galactic scale."  
  
Neither of them noticed the curtains moving slightly in the breeze. Shampoo smiled to herself as she realized how she could help Ranma. Now all she had to do was figure out how to repair a spaceship. Well, first she had to find the spaceship, but that should be the easy part. Shampoo lept away, estimating the flight path Ranma would have taken this morning. An hour and a half later Shampoo found the hole that had been made by Ranma. It was dark, but there was a faint glow coming from the darkness below. She climbed down and entered the ship slowly. There was a bright glow coming from the interior, allowing her to see. It only took her a few minutes to find the visors and spools. Shampoo put on one of the visors, then sighed as it started translating into Japanese. Several choice swear words in Mandarin were all the visor needed to adjust itself, causing Shampoo to grin.  
  
An hour later and Shampoo was in her room with all the engineering spools and a visor, lost in the schematics of a hyper drive engine. She was fascinated with the layout and planning that went into the construction of the electronics. Following the paths was like following a kata, everything had to be precise and exactly placed. Shampoo spent all night lost in the spools, using her skill in learning the art to learn engineering. She never noticed Cologne checking up on her, never saw the smile on her face as she watched her Great-Granddaughter.  
  
Morning at the Tendo home was quiet for the first time in over a year. Ranma was sitting at the table, Genma was still asleep in the living room with Soun, both having drunk themselves senseless last night. Akane was quiet, her head bowed, while Nabiki had the fire in her eyes, the one she got when planning something very big. Kasumi brought in breakfast and everyone ate slowly, even Ranma. When everyone was done, Akane lifted her head, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She looked at the faces around her, then started crying again and ran to her room. Ranma stood, getting ready to go up and comfort her when Kasumi stopped her. "She needs to deal with this on her own, Ranma. She now knows that we always trusted her, and she needs to learn to trust herself again."  
  
Ranma nodded to Kasumi, then turned to Nabiki. "Well, ready to go see our new project?" Nabiki nodded and the two of them headed out. 


	2. Fate Lends A Hand

Star 1/2  
By Nicolai Tiger  
  
Disclaimer: Iffn I owned them, I wouldn't need a Disclaimer, eh?  
  
Based on an idea by Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Chapter Two: Fate Lends A Hand  
  
"Wow, this thing looks old, Ranma." Nabiki commented as she looked around the entryway. She watched the holographic message and then moved over to the box that held the spools. "Ranma, you told me there were four visors and you only took one, right?"  
  
Ranma moved over to the box and gasped in shock. "One's missing, along with all the engineering spools! How are we gonna get this thing repaired now? Who could have taken them?" Ranma started to run up and down the ramp, all the while yelling out "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Nabiki, however, knelt down and picked up a single strand of hair that had fallen near the table. 'Hmmm, looks like Shampoo found the ship as well, but how could she have known about it?' She turned her head and snickered as Ranma continued to flail around outside the ship. "Hey, Ranma, get in here!" Nabiki waited until Ranma had returned before holding up the single strand of hair. "Now then, what does this tell you, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma made a big show of looking at the hair, turning her head and trying to look at it from all sides. "Um, that someone with long hair was here?" She said finally. Nabiki lowered her head and started rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the headache that threatened.  
  
"You really are going to need my help, Ranma. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." Nabiki held up the hair in front if Ranma's face. "Who do we know that has long purple hair, Ranma?" Nabiki watched Ranma's face scrunch up in thought, then smiled as Ranma started counting on her fingers. "How many live in this area, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma's eyes lit up suddenly. "Shampoo! Damn it, how did she know what to take?" The confusion and thought on Ranma's face soon turned to anger. "We gotta get them spools back, Nabiki. Any idea on how to do it without destroying them?"  
  
"First, you need to ask yourself a question, Ranma. We are going to need help with this, you know. There is no way the two of us could possibly learn all we need to know to fix this ship. If Shampoo is learning engineering, she could be a valuable asset to us." Nabiki watched the anger flow out of Ranma as she sat on the floor.  
  
"I don't know, Nabiki. I don't know how to feel about her, any more than I know how to feel about myself right now." Ranma gestured at her body. "After all, I am stuck like this forever now." Ranma watched Nabiki start to say something, then cut her off. "I know, Nabiki. Cologne has lied before, but she never gave up on getting me in the tribe. She did that yesterday. She did proclaim me Amazon, but not of her tribe, and told me that I held a position equal to her." Ranma sighed loudly. "That, more than anything else, tells me that she is telling the truth. Cologne would never give up on me unless she knew for sure I was beyond reach."  
  
Nabiki sat down next to Ranma and shook her head. "I did want to ask you something else. You seem awfully calm about being stuck like this. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say. I've been cursed for over a year now. Female, male, I am still Ranma on the inside." Closing her eyes, Ranma lifted her head slightly and spoke in a small whisper. "Besides, just because everyone has given up on chasing me doesn't mean I have given up on them."  
  
Nabiki strained to hear Ranma's statement, then her eyes opened wide. "You don't mean... You do, don't you. You still love them, you always loved them all." Nabiki's eyes then narrowed in thought. "That's why you never decided, isn't it? You love all three of them, don't you?"  
  
Ranma lowered her head and sighed. "Yes, I do. I love them all. Shampoo's fiery spirit and skill snuck into my heart at the village, the first time I saw her fight. She never gave up, no matter what the odds. I couldn't risk Akane's wrath, but I was secretly happy every time she glomped onto me. Her body is a perfect match for her spirit." Ranma lifted her head and looked deep into Nabiki's eyes.  
  
"What about Ukyo?" Asked Nabiki. She saw the determination in Ranma's eyes and quickly squashed the thought of selling this information. For the first time in a very long time, someone was trusting her and she was not about to violate that trust.  
  
"Ukyo, she was my best friend on that horrible training trip. She brought out that childhood joy in me, something that had been crushed by Genma." Ranma shook her head slightly, remembering those times. "Even then, I loved her. I thought it was brotherly love, but now I know it was something more." Ranma shuddered slightly. "Even though it went against everything I was taught, I truly felt unconditional love toward Ukyo. If she had really been a guy, I still would have sought a romantic relationship with her, even if I didn't have the curse."  
  
Nabiki could only gasp in shock. Ranma had just admitted something to her that she would have never guessed. Ranma openly admitted that she had been willing to go against everything she knew because of love. In a quiet voice, Nabiki asked the one question she was afraid to. "What about Akane?"  
  
"She offered me friendship when I first arrived. I was hoping that I could build something from that, but it went sour fast, as you well know. However, the flashes, the moments where the mallet failed to control her, I could see her true self, and I knew that she was someone I could love as well." Ranma chuckled slightly. "She always called me a pervert, and she was almost right, you know. When I saw her in the bath that first time, I was stunned by the beauty of her body." Ranma put a big grin on her face and watched Nabiki. "I knew she was in the bath the second time. I could not resist the chance to see her again. I hated myself afterward, thinking it was just lust, but I soon realized that love was indeed forming."  
  
Nabiki shook her head slightly to organize her thoughts. This was a side of Ranma that she had never seen before. She sorted through some of the incidents she remembered, using the new viewpoint Ranma had provided her. Suddenly, it all made sense. "You have been playing us all, haven't you?"  
  
"Got it in one, Nabiki. I knew there was no way for me to choose one of them, for they were all equal in my heart. Every time I thought I was ready to choose, the others would do something that would cause me to readjust my thinking." Ranma placed her hands in her lap. "Besides, I am a growing boy, well, sorta, and I do have the same urges all boys have. Only thing was, I didn't need the usual sources of 'inspiration', I had three beautiful women that were willing to fill that role." Another grin and Nabiki almost shuddered. "The hardest part of all was keeping myself from going further than just looking. You have no idea how much I wanted, still want, all three of them."  
  
Nabiki stood and picked up the box with the spools and headsets. "Ranma, you have given me a lot to think about today, and before you ask, I will not tell anyone about what you have said here today." A look of relief on Ranma's face made it all worthwhile to Nabiki. "Of course, I am going to have to ask you for a favor, as well, Ranma." The falling look on Ranma's face made Nabiki speak quickly. "I want for you to do the same thing for me, Ranma. I too have some secrets that I am going to have to share, and knowing that I have someone to come to makes a lot of difference."  
  
Ranma's face split into a wide grin. "You got it, Nabiki. After all, we are going to have to trust each other if we are going to survive out there." The pair walked down the ramp, Nabiki carrying the box. When the reached the bottom, Ranma scooped Nabiki into her arms. With a smile, Ranma lept up onto the ship then lept through the hole in the roof of the cavern.  
  
Ukyo stepped out from her hiding spot when Ranma and Nabiki had cleared the cavern. She walked into the ship, tears streaming down her face. She settled to the floor of the craft and dropped her head into her hands. "He does love me." She whispered into the empty craft. "I never thought that it was so hard on him, I only thought of what I wanted, didn't I. I never even thought that he could be in pain, unable to answer the loves in his heart." Ukyo lifted her head, fire filling her eyes. She wiped away the tears and looked around the room. "Well, if I can't have his love, maybe I can find a way to win her love again." Ukyo began to explore the ship, eventually finding something that she felt she could use, something that would allow her to defend herself and give her a place on the ship. Now all she had to do was confront Shampoo and Cologne. She knew she had to make peace with Shampoo and needed help from Cologne to improve her skills.  
  
The trip home was uneventful because Ranma was carrying Nabiki across the rooftops. When they entered the Tendo home, they were surprised by the quiet. It seemed empty, somehow. When they saw Kasumi sitting at the table with her head in her hands, they rushed to her side.  
  
Ranma settled on one side, Nabiki on the other. They heard Kasumi's quiet sobs and each placed an arm around her. As they sat there holding her, Nabiki spotted the folder on the table. She picked it up and read through it quickly, then quickly handed it to Ranma as Nabiki pulled her older sister into a full hug, tears streaming down her cheeks as well.  
  
Ranma backed up slightly, allowing the two sisters to comfort each other, then began reading the documents she held in her hands. What she read scared her, badly. She never thought anything like this would ever happen, but there it was. How something like this could have happened so quickly was beyond Ranma, but the proof was there in her hands.  
  
Ranma Saotome was no more. Genma had Ranma declared dead that morning. Ranma could only shudder as she read further. Everything she had ever been was taken from her with the stroke of a pen. What shocked her even more were the documents releasing the trust fund she did not know about into the care of Genma. Ranma was furious when he saw the divorce papers. Genma had cut every tie to his old life it seemed.  
  
"Kasumi, where are your father and Akane?" Ranma asked in a quiet voice. She was dreading the answer but had to know for her own sake.  
  
Kasumi lifted her head and took a deep, shuddering breath. "They... they... left, right after dropping that on the table." Kasumi shuddered for a moment then continued. "They said that she was the only heir left and they had to get her trained as fast as they could." Kasumi started crying freely again, speaking through her sobs. "She went willingly, Ranma. Akane and Father left us behind, as if we didn't matter anymore."  
  
Ranma stood and went to the kitchen. She started to prepare some tea for the girls, then stopped suddenly when she heard a quiet whimper from the far corner of the kitchen. Moving slowly, Ranma saw Nodoka, her mother, curled up and crying in the corner. "Mom?" Ranma said softly.  
  
When Nodoka's sobs came faster, Ranma quickly moved over and pulled her mother into her arms. Nodoka threw her arms around Ranma and started crying into her shoulder. "My son, why did they take my son?" Ranma felt horrible at the secrets she had kept from her mother and gently lifted her. "Mother, there is something we need to tell you."  
  
Ranma carried Nodoka into the living room and sat her gently next to the Tendo sisters. The three of them grasped onto each other, the only anchors in a suddenly turbulent life. Ranma let them hold each other for a minute, then spoke up. "Mother, it is time for you to know the truth."  
  
Nodoka looked fearfully at Ranma. "Please, just tell me, was he indeed a man among men?" Ranma squirmed in her seat for a moment, then looked to Nabiki.  
  
"Auntie, Ranma is the most honorable man I have ever known. His sense of honor is something rarely seen in this day and age." Nabiki bowed her head slightly to Nodoka. "I am ashamed that I was a part of keeping your son from your arms, and I can see that your son wishes you to know the truth."  
  
Kasumi faced Nodoka and tried to smile. "I too am guilty of keeping Ranma from you and I beg your forgiveness. He is indeed one of the finest men I have ever known." Nodoka looked from Kasumi to Nabiki, shock on her face. "You speak of my son as if he were still alive, but Genma claims that he is not!"  
  
"That is not true, Mother." Ranma spoke in a whisper. "Your son is closer than you might think, and he is very sorry that he ever hid from you like this." Ranma looked her mother in the eyes and told her the tale of Jusenkyo. Nodoka's tears were coming faster and faster as the tale continued, finally latching on to Ranma in desperation at the end. "You are truly my son?" She asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yes I am, Mother. I am Ranma Saotome." Ranma gripped her mother in a tight hug. "I never wanted to hide from you, and now I am afraid you will reject me for what I have become." Ranma pushed herself back a bit and looked into Nodoka's eyes. "I am locked like this, Mother. I can never go back." Ranma bowed her head then, waiting for the outcry that would take her mother away forever.  
  
Ranma was shocked when Nodoka pulled Ranma into a tight hug, tears soaking her shirt. "Oh, my darling child, I could NEVER reject you. From the moment you were born you were my life, you were my sole reason for living." Nodoka sobbed again when her eyes caught sight of the folder. "What am I going to do now? Everything I was is gone now. I don't even know if my family will speak to me. They distanced themselves from me when I married Genma."  
  
Ranma glanced up and smiled. "Well, if the ninja in the corner there doesn't stop shaking, she is going to fall roughly." Shock played across the faces of those present as they turned to look where Ranma was staring. In the shadows of the ceiling was a black clothed figure, blending in with the patterns of shadow. Silently, the ninja dropped down and moved over to the four women.  
  
With a flourish, the ninja removed the covering from her face and smiled at Nodoka. "My darling child, we never left you. We were angry that you went against our wishes, but we could tell that you did indeed love him at one time." Tears glittered in the corners of the ninja's eyes as she spoke. "We have always watched over you and would be more than happy to have our child returned to us." Nodoka's mother swept her child up into a tight embrace and began to comfort her daughter.  
  
After several minutes of hugging and crying, Nodoka leaned back and smiled at her mother. "I would be more than happy to rejoin my family, but I think that I could be of more use here. These poor girls have been left here alone and I cannot leave them as well." Nodoka turned slightly to look at Kasumi and Nabiki. "Would you be willing to allow me to stay here and help you?"  
  
The two Tendo sisters glanced at each other, then lept into Nodoka's embrace. "Yes, oh yes, we would be honored to have you here!" While they were busy, the ninja turned and faced Ranma. "Greetings, grandson. It has been a long time since we have seen you." Ranma let herself be pulled into a hug, then slowly sat back. "Can you help them, Grandmother? They are going to need all the support they can get, and I have no way to provide everything they will need."  
  
The sudden silence caused Ranma to look up. Nodoka, Kasumi and Nabiki were staring at Ranma, their eyes wide. Nodoka was the first to speak, her voice firm and proud. "My son, you have given me all I need just now. Even with everything that has happened to you, your first concern was for others." Nodoka put an arm around each of the Tendo sisters. "I think we can manage, but what about you?"  
  
Ranma placed her hand behind her head and shrugged. "I've been dealing with heartache and pain all my life mom, I can deal with this as well." Ranma sighed loudly and stood up. "Now, I think I am going to go get that tea." Ranma went to the kitchen while the others stared at each other, then at the door Ranma had gone through, shaking their heads in wonder. 


	3. And Then There Were Five

Star 1/2  
By Nicolai Tiger  
  
Disclaimer: Iffn you decide to sue me, could you loan me the money to afford a lawyer?  
  
Based on an idea by Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Chapter 3: And Then There Were Five  
  
The sun rose on Nerima, signaling the start of another beautiful day. The skies were clear and the weather warm, bringing out even the most reluctant travelers, all eager to enjoy the wonderful weather. Some wondered why two of the favorite restaurants were closed, but shrugged to themselves and continued on.  
  
Ukyo stood in front of the Nekohanten, her backpack weighing heavy on her shoulder. She had spent yesterday preparing herself for this, but a slight shake in her hands betrayed her outward calm. Inside the restaurant was one of her rivals, someone that she had fought with for so long. Now she had to do her best to make peace and she was afraid it was too late.  
  
Cologne smiled to herself. She knew that Shampoo had never really had any friends, here or back in the village. She was respected for her skill but none had thought her approachable. Even in this land, away from the village, Shampoo was treated poorly by most. She could feel Ukyo standing outside and could sense her hesitation. Just like Shampoo, Ukyo had not sought friendship. Both had been driven in their goal, to win Ranma at any cost. The hesitant knock on the door relieved Cologne's mind. The girl had managed to overcome her fear.  
  
The door opened and Ukyo stepped inside. She bowed to Cologne, then set her pack on the floor. "Elder, I..." Ukyo took a deep breath and tried to center herself. "I have come because I need help." Cologne's eyes widened slightly at this announcement, then she motioned for Ukyo to continue. "I need to master a specific weapon, Elder, and have little time to do it in." Ukyo's eyes drifted to her pack, then back to Cologne.  
  
Cologne extended her senses into the pack on the floor. The seventh sense was something that not many had, but she had spent years working on it. Her skill was nowhere near the true masters, but was enough for her to 'see' what was in the pack. There were several pieces of armor and a... "Child, what makes you think I can help you with that weapon?" Cologne suppressed a shudder as she thought about it. "You know as well as I that weapons such as that are not considered to fall within the bounds of honor."  
  
Ukyo sighed loudly and lowered her head. "I know this, Elder, but I find myself without a choice in this matter. If I am to convince Ranma to allow me to travel with her, I must have a skill that will make me a worthwhile addition to her." Ukyo bent down and retrieved the weapon from her pack. "This and my skill at the art are the only things that I can possibly offer." Ukyo grinned as she adjusted the weapon slightly in her grip. "Besides, it feels right, holding this in my hand."  
  
A noise behind them caused Ukyo to hide the weapon behind her and Cologne to spin and look at the stairs. Shampoo was walking down the stairs, the odd visor still on her face. She was moving automatically, not seeing anything past the visor. She moved into the kitchen and soon the sounds of something being made came from within. Ukyo chuckled softly at the sight. "I can see that you already know some of what I am referring to."  
  
Cologne's laugh rang out, causing a crash from the kitchen. A shout brought Shampoo running out, a desperate look on her face. "Where Spatula Girl get blaster?" A sudden gasp and Shampoo brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh no, Shampoo wanted to keep secret!"  
  
Ukyo bent down and placed the blaster back into her pack, then moved next to Shampoo. "Sugar, there is a lot we need to talk about, and I think we better start now." Ukyo moved Shampoo over to a booth and they sat down facing each other. A look from Ukyo to Cologne and the elder headed to the kitchen. "I will bring some tea and something to eat." As soon as Cologne left the room, Ukyo broke down. She dropped her head into her hands and the tears started flowing. A minute passed and Ukyo lifted her head again.  
  
"I've learned something, Shampoo, something that tore at my very soul and made me question my whole life." Ukyo's expression caused Shampoo to shudder slightly. "I am here because I am not the only one that this news affects, and I cannot keep it a secret, even though knowing it could allow me to win our fight for Ranma." Ukyo sighed and watched Shampoo's face. "I found the ship as well, Shampoo, and I overheard Ranma tell Nabiki something that she swore to keep secret."  
  
Shampoo smiled at that. "So, Spatula girl here to try and look good by telling Shampoo before she buy information?" Shampoo put on her best warrior smile. "It no work, Shampoo just go to Ranma and..." The look of horror, followed quickly by depression on Ukyo's face caused Shampoo to break off in mid sentence.  
  
"Shampoo, Nabiki will never sell this to you or anyone. I am telling you because we need to work together if we are going to convince Ranma to let us come along." A deep breath and Ukyo settled a bit in her seat. "I always thought Ranma loved me. There were enough small signs that I always knew I was right." A raised hand stopped Shampoo's expected outburst. "I know Shampoo, believe me. You felt the same way, right? He gave you small hints that he loved you." Ukyo closed her eyes and choked back a sob. "He does love us, Shampoo. He loves us with a strength that I never thought possible."  
  
Shampoo gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "So, that why he never chose one, because he love so strong he can't make up mind?" Ukyo's nod brought tears to Shampoo's eyes. "All I done to him and he still love me. Shampoo not worthy of such love." Ukyo stood and moved to sit next to Shampoo, placing her arm over the girl's shoulders.  
  
"I feel the same way, Shampoo. When I heard that, I felt that everything I had done made me worthless in her eyes. Now I have to prove myself to her once again, make myself worthy of the love that she has for us." Ukyo pulled Shampoo into a hug. "We both have to prove ourselves again, Shampoo, and I think we both know how we can get the chance."  
  
Shampoo leaned back and looked Ukyo in the eyes. "Spat... Ukyo right. Both of us need to work together to prove we worthy of Ranma's love." Shampoo dropped her eyes slightly. "But, Shampoo still want Ranma, even as female. Does Ukyo feel same way?"  
  
Ukyo smiled slightly at Shampoo. "Yes, I do, and that is our biggest problem." Ukyo turned her head and looked at her pack. "We both love Ranma so much, how could either of us accept it if she chose one?" A cackle from the kitchen door caused them both to turn and stare at Cologne.  
  
"You think this is the first time that something like this has come up in Amazonian history, children?" Cologne moved over to the table and sat down the tray she was carrying. "Amazon law allows for such things, children. Love between two people is a blessed thing, no matter who the two people are." Cologne poured three cups of tea and smiled. "Love between more than two is no less a blessing, and an accepted thing to the Amazons, as long as nobody minds sharing."  
  
The look of amazement that spread across the faces of the girls brought a laugh from Cologne. She watched the girls look at each other, then down at themselves, causing Cologne to laugh even harder. 'By the Goddess, this is the most fun I have had in a century!' thought Cologne. Seeing the two girls turn to look at her, Cologne spoke up again. "Ukyo, I will train you as you have asked. While the use of a gun is not something I normally agree with, I do know some things that will help. Shampoo, you are released from your chores here so that you can study the information you have brought home."  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo stood up, smiles on their faces. They started to move away from each other, then stopped and turned. For a second, they both stood frozen, then at the same moment they lept forward and caught each other in a tight hug. "Shampoo think she can handle sharing." Whispered Shampoo. Ukyo smiled to herself and whispered back. "I think I can handle it too, Sugar." They separated, both wearing large smiles.  
  
"First though, there is something we need to prepare to do. Ranma needs to know that you wish to join her." Cologne smiled at the two girls. "Also, we need to find some way to let Elder Saotome know that there is a way out for her crisis without revealing that Ukyo overheard her. If she were to find out, she might question your decision." The girls nodded at this, then turned to face Cologne. "We need to go see Ranma today then."  
  
Morning at the Tendo home was a subdued affair. The five women had moved to the living room late last night and even Ranma had finally allowed her walls to be broken down, resulting in a long crying and comfort session that was needed by all present. As they awoke, they gave each other smiles and began to greet the day. Nodoka hugged her mother as she prepared to leave while Kasumi moved to the kitchen with Ranma following close behind. Nabiki sat in the living room, feeling alone for a moment, until Nodoka moved over and swept her up into a hug.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a small breakfast was served and everyone ate slowly, thinking of what had happened. When she finished, Ranma excused herself and went to the bath, washing herself quickly to allow the others a chance to bathe. While Ranma lost herself in the study of the piloting spools, Nabiki had grabbed a visor and the government spools. She needed to know all she could about the playing field she was about to enter and this was the best place to start. Nodoka had moved to the Dojo, intent on practicing skills she had not used in years. If she was to protect her family, she would need those skills again.  
  
Kasumi sat at the table, a small smile on her face. This morning was one of the best she had experienced in a long time. Everyone ate slowly and complimented her on her cooking, something that had not happened for a long time. As she cleared the table, she took note of the box Nabiki had removed the visor from. Intrigued, she pulled the last visor out and looked at it. Something about it seemed to call to her, so she placed it over her eyes and looked into the box. One word jumped out at her and she picked up the single spool relating to that topic.  
  
Four hours later, Kasumi placed the visor and spool back into the box. She had learned all she could from it and knew that she had to find someone else that could teach her. She moved to the stairs and called out for Ranma and Nabiki, then moved back to the table and sat down to wait for them. When they came down the stairs, they both had the visors in their hands and a confused look on their faces. "What's wrong, Kasumi?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kasumi smiled at them and gestured for them to sit at the table. When they were in place, Kasumi poured them some tea and smiled. "I am coming with you." was all she said. Shock played across their faces and Kasumi could see the negative reactions they were about to make. "No arguments, I am coming with you. I need to find someone to teach me and there are no teachers on this planet that can help me." Kasumi gestured to the box with a gentle wave. "That thing says if I don't, I can become a very bad person without even realizing it." To the look of puzzlement, Kasumi did something unexpected, she frowned. "It seems that I can use something called the Force, and I need to be trained by a person called a Jedi."  
  
While Ranma and Nabiki sat in shock, Kasumi reached down and placed her hands on the smooth metal cylinder she normally kept beneath her skirts. She lifted it and smiled at them. "The spool says this is something called a lightsaber, and I could not have built it if I didn't use the force." Kasumi pressed something and a beam of light emerged, solidifying into a katana shape. "Mother had one like it. She told me that the first daughter in her family line had always built one of these. We have no single honor blade, as each generation made their own." Kasumi turned the lightsaber off with a flourish. "Mother helped me make this just before she died. She told me that it was the greatest one she had ever seen and she knew that I would do our family proud."  
  
Nabiki and Ranma looked at each other for a moment, then turned and looked at Kasumi. Ranma was the first to speak. "Kasumi, are you sure you want to do this? We don't know what to expect out there, and you could be in real danger." Nabiki nodded and continued. "Besides, I am not sure that we will be able to get by out there. I am just starting to learn about what to expect and it sounds really nasty."  
  
Kasumi just smiled at them and shook her head. "I must come along. If I ever hope to control this power I have, I need to train. There are no masters living on this planet, so I must go to them." She placed the lightsaber in her lap and sighed. "I don't want to become what that thing called a Dark Jedi. They do terrible things and enjoy doing them. I must find someone that can help me to avoid that fate, no matter what."  
  
Ranma and Nabiki just stared at Kasumi for a moment, then turned to each other. A moment later, they nodded to each other and looked back to Kasumi. "Ok Kasumi, you can come with us, but we are going to have to train you how to use that thing, at least. It will be hard enough keeping Nabiki safe, I don't wanna have to worry about you as well." The last thing they were expecting was Kasumi's laughter.  
  
"Ranma, your mother has been coming over here for years, you know. She was always looking for you, and very lonely. She has been training me in her sword style for years." Kasumi's smile got even larger as Ranma's jaw dropped. "I am very good with my chosen weapon." Laughter from the doorway was the last thing any of them were expecting.  
  
"I always knew there was something special about you Kasumi, and it is good to know that I could never have known exactly what it was." Cologne moved over to Kasumi and smiled. "So, the three of you have decided to go?" Amid various denials, Cologne started to laugh again. When Shampoo and Ukyo moved into sight, the people sitting at the table fell quiet. Cologne moved near Ranma and cleared her throat. "By Amazon law, I have honored Shampoo's request to be moved to the Jusenkyo Amazons, with the agreement of the Jusenkyo Matriarch." Ranma looked between Shampoo and Cologne, then nodded her head. "I am honored to accept Shampoo into my tribe."  
  
As Shampoo moved over and sat next to Ranma, Cologne spoke up once again. "It is only fitting that the Matriarch of any tribe have a suitable bodyguard. For that position, I have chosen Ukyo Kuonji to fill that role." Ukyo moved and sat next to Ranma. "I shall train the Matriarch's bodyguard personally, to insure that she is capable of fulfilling her duty."  
  
Ranma sat in shock. She had been wondering how to approach Shampoo about helping them, and now it seemed Ukyo wanted to come as well. Ranma cleared her throat and glanced at the two girls. "Are you two sure about this?" Both girls nodded and faced Ranma.  
  
Shampoo spoke first. "Shampoo choose to go with Ranma. Shampoo realize that her love for Ranma no let her stay behind." She lowered her head and waited.  
  
Ukyo spoke next. "I choose to go with you as well, Ranma. I have made peace with Shampoo and we have agreed that our love for you is more important than any petty bickering between us." Ukyo lowered her head as well.  
  
Ranma sat quiet for a moment, thinking about what was said. Two of his fiancée's had just agreed to work together with no other reward than to travel with her. Finally, she decided, and said the only thing that needed to be said. "Welcome aboard." 


	4. The Crew Is Completed

Star 1/2  
By Nicolai Tiger  
  
Based on an idea by Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Chapter 4: The Crew is Completed  
  
Nodoka left the dojo, trying to avoid the other occupants of the house. It just would not do to let them see her in such a disheveled state. She had been practicing for the last few hours and was covered in sweat, something just not acceptable for a proper Japanese woman. Sensing that everyone was gathered in the dining room, she cloaked herself in the Umi-sen-ken and prepared to go bathe.  
  
Nodoka chuckled softly to herself. Her ex-husband had left the scrolls in her care for years, always assuming that she could never possibly learn the techniques. In reality, her skills allowed her to master them quickly. She was moving past the dining room when she heard Kasumi speaking to her son, no daughter, and Nabiki. 'Going with them?' Thought Nodoka. 'Whatever does she mean?' Nodoka was puzzled even further when Kasumi revealed the fact she had been training.  
  
While she was puzzling over these strange happenings, Nodoka almost missed Cologne's entrance. All this talk about going somewhere worried her deeply. When the two girls proclaimed their love for Ranma, she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. 'Oh, my child, you are even manly as a girl.' When she heard the conversation start to drift, Nodoka pulled herself together and started to move quickly. She had a lot to do and she needed to do it while everyone was still there.  
  
A quick washdown in the bathroom, a wet cloth over her face and a few minutes spared to properly arrange her hair, Nodoka nodded to herself. She did not look perfect, but she was close enough. Dressing quickly and grabbing the two items she would need, Nodoka hurried to the dining room. A quick glance showed that everyone was still present. Taking two deep breaths, she calmed herself and slowly moved into the dining room.  
  
Every pair of eyes were on Nodoka as she at opposite Ranma at the table. She placed her katana in her lap and held up a yellowed piece of paper. She saw the worry in her child's eyes and smiled slightly. "Over a decade ago, my son left me to become a man among men under the teachings of my husband." Nodoka sighed deeply, then lowered her head slightly. "Now, my husband has left me and my son is dead to the world." She lifted her head and stared directly into Ranma's eyes. "However, I am fortunate to have my child returned to me, and I have seen that my child is indeed more than a man among men could ever hope to be." With a deliberate slowness, she unrolled the contract and gently tore it in half. "Welcome home, my child." Nodoka then continued to tear the contract, slow, precise tears designed to destroy the document as completely as possible.  
  
Amid the stares and the look of relief on her child's face, Nodoka firmed her face and put the smallest hint of a frown on her face. "Now that I have my child back, I am not about to let my child leave my side again." The frown faded into a neutral expression. "I understand that all of you are planning on going somewhere, and I would be very upset if I were not allowed to accompany my child and her friends."  
  
When the table erupted into exclamations of denials and arm waving, Nodoka brought the frown back full force. She watched as everyone quieted quickly, then glared at each one. "I am not stupid, nor do I like being treated that way. I am more than capable of defending myself, and I refuse to allow my child to go on an extended journey without a chaperone." A deep breath to calm herself and she felt the tears she had been fighting start to show in her eyes. In a quiet voice, she spoke while glancing around the table. "Please, don't take my child from me again."  
  
Ranma lept across the table and took her mother up into a large hug. Whispering into her mother's ear, Ranma kept repeating "I'll never leave you again, mom." over and over. Everyone else had tears in their eyes as well, and the unspoken agreement was reached. No one at the table could think of refusing Nodoka in this.  
  
Cologne sat in a corner of the room, keeping an eye on everyone. Once they had calmed down enough, she spoke, causing most to jump as they had forgotten she was present. "It seems that the Jusenkyo tribe of Amazons grows quickly, Elder Ranma." A quick glance from Ranma and a small nod from Cologne to Nodoka explained the different means of address. "However, I find that I am not content with the level of your tribe's warriors, so I will train them myself." A large smile crossed her face. "After all, the first tribe of Amazons in space needs to represent us properly, don't you agree?"  
  
After the laughter had settled a bit, Cologne, Kasumi, and Nodoka moved into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Shampoo sat with Nabiki, going over some of the basic items she thought she would need while Ukyo and Ranma had moved to the dojo. Half an hour of hard sparring brought Ukyo and Ranma back into the dining room. Both were smiling and sporting bruises, causing a worried look on Nabiki's face. Ukyo noticed it and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Nabiki. I had to beat on her for fifteen minutes before she started hitting back. She still doesn't like to fight girls, even though she is one full time now." Ranma's protests and sputtering claims of being a guy only caused everyone to laugh again.  
  
Lunch was a comedy of sorts, with Ranma muttering about being a guy amid the chuckles of others. Even Nodoka started to chuckle eventually, causing surprised looks from several present. With a shrug of her shoulders she put on a look of hurt innocence, causing even more snickering at the table.  
  
When the dishes were cleared, everyone gathered together and headed out. Kasumi and Nodoka wanted to see the ship, Shampoo was dying to get into the engines, Ukyo wanted a better look at the armory, and Ranma wanted to sit in the cockpit and find out exactly was and wasn't working on her ship. The trip went smoothly and soon everyone was safely down in the cavern. Ranma stood on the ramp and bowed with a flourish, a big smile on her face. "Welcome aboard everyone!"  
  
Everyone walked aboard, then stopped in the dark room. Shampoo moved over to the display that lit the area dimly and started muttering to herself, then she pressed a series of buttons. The interior lights came on and everyone started to move off. Shampoo headed aft quickly, looking for the engine room. Ranma ran forward, heading for the cockpit. Ukyo wandered to the armory, retracing her steps from the first time. Nabiki started her detailed inspection of the craft, making note of the sleeping quarters and the cargo spaces.  
  
Kasumi and Nodoka looked at each other, shock on their faces. Slowly, Nodoka slid her foot forward, then back, leaving a small pile of dust and a slightly cleaner section of floor. They looked at each other and determination set in. They were going to get this ship cleaned up if it was the last thing they ever did, but the task seemed daunting. They both set off in opposite directions, determined to find out how big of a job awaited them.  
  
An hour later they had all gathered in the small dining area. Nabiki was the first to speak, giving the others a basic rundown of the ship. "Okay, this ship has four staterooms, a barracks that looks like it will hold up to eight others, this small dining area, and a kitchen area through there." Nabiki pointed to one of the two doors in the room. "Also, it looks like this ship was built to handle the quick addition and removal of cargo via cargo pods. Easy enough to detach one and hook up another, then unload at leisure."  
  
Shampoo waited a moment to make sure Nabiki was done talking, then cleared her throat. "Engines in bad shape. Previous owner hooked up solar panels, giving us backup power, but main power offline. Shampoo not sure if she can get engines working with parts we have." She smiled and let a little chuckle escape her. "Only good thing is little robot Shampoo found. It help Shampoo check engines and show where to fix a couple of small things."  
  
Ranma took this chance to speak. "The cockpit is in good condition, but the power readings are rather low. Backup power is showing near full, but there is no way that the solar panels Shampoo mentioned could keep up with the power usage we have going right now. Just the lights being on and the self checks I ran drained about twenty five percent of the power." Ranma shook her head and frowned. "At least the self checks told me that the ship can fly, as long as main power is restored. Shampoo, main power is the primary concern. Take parts from wherever you can to get it up and running."  
  
Shampoo nodded and pulled out a small notepad. She quickly lost herself in making notes while the others smiled. Cologne smiled as she watched her great granddaughter scribble furiously, then turned to the others. "Nabiki, are any of the cargo pods empty?" When Nabiki nodded, Cologne smiled. "Good. I wish to claim one and turn it into a training area. The cavern area will be sufficient for some of the training, but I would like to use one of the pods as well."  
  
The next two weeks passed quickly. Shampoo was wandering through the ship almost continuously, muttering to herself and always making notes on her small pad. She had the visor on all the time as well and one could never tell if she was studying or not. Ukyo was spending all her time with Cologne, training in her hand to hand skills as well as weapons practice. She was always pleased at the end of the day, smiling to herself as she looked out at the rubble she had blasted that day.  
  
Nabiki was having the time of her life. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the art of the deal and she was having her abilities stretched to the limit. There were a lot of elements that Shampoo needed to make repairs and many were expensive and hard to come by. She had cashed in a lot of her investments and traded in a lot of favors to raise a substantial amount of money to use and it was getting her what she wanted. She had gathered all of the elements and metals Shampoo needed and had actually started to stockpile more of them, just in case. Besides, who knows how well they will sell if they were not needed for repairs?  
  
Nodoka and Kasumi spent the time stocking the kitchen area and cleaning the ship. They had been overjoyed at first with the automatic cleaning system they had found, but after only ten minutes of use the reserve power had dropped fifty percent and they were forced to do it by hand. Nodoka had set out the sleeping arrangements, taking one stateroom for herself, one for Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki sharing one, and Ukyo and Shampoo sharing another. Cologne was commuting from the Nekohanten to train Ukyo while keeping some of the problems from the others in the Nerima area to a minimum.  
  
When they gathered for a meeting after that two weeks, everyone's mood had improved greatly. Shampoo had barely settled into her seat before she started speaking. "Shampoo got good news. Between robot and Shampoo, main power on now." She held up a hand to stop the cheers that were forming. "Shampoo also got bad news. Fuel is low. We cannot run engines for basic power supply. Need all fuel we got for travel." When she saw their faces drop, her smile got wider. "Also, Shampoo and robot hooked up generator to backup power. We no have a lot of gasoline for it, but can always get more. Backup power should stay steady under most loads."  
  
Amid the cheers, Shampoo allowed a small frown to crease her face. "Shampoo also find out why backup power not so strong. Should be enough power to run ship for long time on minimal use. Most of power storage damaged and cannot hold power. No way to replace or fix with supplies or tools here." With a small nod to Nabiki, Shampoo continued. "Need one cargo hold changed to hold gasoline. With backup power problems, need to make sure have large supply for the generator in case of trouble."  
  
Nodoka turned to Nabiki as well. "Kasumi and I were also interested in using a cargo hold to store food and clothing. We have the kitchen fully stocked now, but the food there will only last about two weeks with regular meals." Nodoka nodded at Shampoo and smiled. "At least the water filtration and storage systems are working. We will need to top off the tanks and we might want some extra, just in case, but we are fine in that regard."  
  
Nabiki smiled, agreeing with the requests. "We still have some things to take care of here on Earth, don't forget. I figure about two more weeks and we will be ready to leave. Ranma, can you be confident in your piloting skills to fly this thing in two weeks?" When Ranma nodded, Nabiki turned to face Kasumi. "With your approval, I want to leave a large amount of money with Nodoka's family to care for our home and dojo while we are gone. Even if we never come back, I want to make sure we have a place to come back to."  
  
Everyone took on a sad expression when Nabiki announced this. Akane, Soun, and Genma had not been heard from since they had left and it was a wound that several were still recovering from. With a nod from Kasumi, Nabiki smiled a little. "I have started to collect more of the stuff Shampoo needed and have been storing it in one of the cargo pods. I have also arranged to make sure the land we are on is in our control for now. Once the cargo hold is ready I will make arrangements to get a tanker out here to fill it with fuel."  
  
Cologne watched the gathered crew with a smile. They had all pulled together very well over the last two weeks and the concerns Cologne had about the trip were nearly gone. Ukyo had proven to be a very eager student and had managed to learn more in the last two weeks than Cologne had thought possible. "I have received word from my village. The elders are pleased to learn that the Jusenkyo amazons are alive once again and have approved Shampoo's joining of your tribe, Elder Ranma. Also, they have given me permission to seek peace between our tribes, as they are concerned that you may hold ill will against us because of past actions."  
  
Ranma sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Elder Cologne, while I do not approve of your tribe's past actions against me, you have proven to be most reliable during these last two weeks. Shampoo has also proven to be trustworthy and I have decided that the past is indeed in the past. I will claim an alliance with your tribe, but I have one request of you." Ranma watched Cologne's eyes widen slightly. "My tribe is small, Elder, and has no lands on which to grow. Our laws are also currently unwritten, which poses a problem. I desire your help, Elder, to help my tribe grow strong here on Earth."  
  
Cologne's eyes widened as she thought about what Ranma had asked her. She had been given permission to start another tribe and had a free hand in doing so. Cologne had often thought that the domination of males weakened her village but had kept such thoughts to herself. Now she had a chance to start over, as it were, and create a tribe that didn't have that weakness. A huge smile split her face and the joy in her eyes was plain to see by all.  
  
Ranma saw the eagerness and smiled herself. Cologne was really going to get a surprise. "Elder Cologne, a thought had occurred to me that my tribe could use several allies in it's growth. To this end, there are two people I wish you to seek out." Ranma watched the puzzlement on Cologne's face and smirked. "As I see it, the Jusenkyo valley is now belongs to my tribe by Amazonian law, but there are others that use that valley. I will give you letters to carry to the two people I wish you to contact."  
  
Everyone at the table gasped loudly. Disbelief and shock were playing on all their faces. Ranma let a full laugh escape her throat before composing herself. "Yes, you are correct. I am sure Lord Herb would be interested in an alliance with the Jusenkyo amazons. He and I have been in communication for some time, you know." Ranma let her face become serious. "Lord Herb owes me a life debt. I have told him that I would not collect on that debt. I think, however, that he will accept an alliance with my tribe as a repayment of that debt. It will also allow the potential of mixing his bloodlines with my tribe, strengthing us both immensely."  
  
Cologne almost fell out of her seat. The hated Musk, bane of the amazons, allied to the Jusenkyo tribe? Fear of Lord Herb was quickly replaced with eagerness at the thought of the strong warriors that would be born by the mixing of the bloodlines. When she had regained control of herself, she nodded slightly and looked at Ranma. "This is most unexpected, Elder Ranma. An alliance between the Musk and the Jusenkyo amazons would indeed provide a very strong base for your tribe."  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I can think of only one way to make sure that none will trouble us. I will also send a letter with you to Lady Kiima. She contacted me while we were on our way back from Jusendo. Phoenix mountain flows with water now, allowing them to live well." Ranma took a deep breath and let the news sink in. "She has also told me that she owes me a debt, and I wish to collect on this one. The Phoenix people shall be considered allies of the Jusenkyo amazons."  
  
Cologne was in shock. Not trusting her voice, she took several deep breaths and focused on calming herself. The sheer magnitude of the task Ranma was laying before her was unbelievable, but if it all came together, the Jusenkyo amazons would become one of the strongest forces she had ever seen. "Elder Ranma, the challenge you are laying before me is a difficult one indeed. For me to trust those that have been my enemies for so long is hard to do, but I think I have a good foundation to build on. Your unyielding faith in even those that call you enemy has proven your wisdom to me." Cologne smiled again. "Besides, if this is going to be anything, it's going to be fun, and I can never resist something THIS fun!"  
  
Laughter from all present broke the serious air that had settled in. "Just remember, Cologne, everyone in my tribe is equal." Ranma smiled and stood up. "Now, I think we all have some work to do, eh? Let's get this thing prepped and outta here in two weeks!" 


	5. Preperation and Decisions

Star 1/2  
By Nicolai Tiger  
  
Based on an idea by Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Disclaimer: I honor the work put in by those that created the characters and settings I use. My fanfiction is my way of showing my respect to their creative talents.  
  
Author's Note: I do not write lemons. I can, but choose not to. I feel that if it takes detailed sexual scenes to get someone to read the story, then it probably isn't a very good story. Besides, this is not an XXX rated fic.  
  
Tiny Lime Warning: There is a reference to a sexual act. It is a very minor mention, implying that the sexual act is going to occur.  
  
Chapter 5: Preparation and Decisions  
  
It was hard to avoid suspicion over the last two weeks before the crew left. Many times Ranma had to make an appearance to appease those looking for her, along with Ukyo and Shampoo. Several times they had to avoid the ship altogether because people were following them. Nabiki did her best, dropping hints and suggestions that led people off in the wrong direction, but it was getting harder to keep the ship a secret.  
  
The biggest problem consisted of all the deliveries being made to a small rocky area that had recently been rented by someone. No one could figure out why all that gasoline, food, clothing and water were needed there, but most wrote it off to the craziness that was Nerima. Ukyo had been forced to send Konatsu to gather some hard to find supplies many times. She knew the kunoichi would resent her leaving, but she also knew Konatsu needed to find his own way in life.  
  
Mousse was easier to deal with. Cologne had sent him off to China with several letters to the council. Mousse was ecstatic that Ranma was no longer male, thinking that Shampoo was now free for him. Pleasing Cologne was one way to win her help in getting Shampoo so Mousse agreed quickly.  
  
The Kuno's were nowhere to be found. It took Nabiki a while to find out that Tatewaki had gone in pursuit of Akane now that Ranma was 'dead'. Kodachi had disappeared right after hearing that Ranma was 'dead' and no one knew where she was. Ryoga hadn't been seen for weeks, but the last time he was seen he had been herded off by Akari.  
  
Ranma had spent the two weeks making appearances and finishing up on learning the controls. She was sure she had it down but needed a full power flight to find out for sure. Shampoo had been tweaking the engines and studying the spools. She had managed to get a small improvement in the engines efficiency, but without proper parts, she couldn't get it up to one hundred percent.  
  
Ukyo had been the busiest of all the crew. Between training with Cologne and running back and forth between the ship and her restaurant, she had little time to sleep. Ukyo was happy though, mainly because of what had happened during the third week of training. Cologne had been teaching her the Strike of the Eagle's Eyes, a sharpshooting technique used by archers that could fire ki enhanced arrows. The technique used ki to link the eyes and hands, allowing the user to look at a target and hit it without the hesitation of aiming. Ukyo had been straining to perfect the skill when she made a breakthrough that startled even Cologne.  
  
It was late that evening and Ukyo had been hitting the mark regularly. She was more than comfortable with her skill but knew she needed more practice. She had felt the tingle in the handle of the blaster letting her know the power pack was low, but she continued to fire. She wanted to get every last shot out of the packs before having to recharge them. When the tingle faded she pulled the trigger again, not expecting the weapon to fire. Cologne's eyes widened as she saw the blaster shimmer slightly before a bright blue shot came from the blaster. This surprised them both, the blaster had been firing red shots up till now. Suddenly, Ukyo sagged to her knees, a wave of exhaustion overcoming her.  
  
Cologne nodded and moved over to Ukyo. "Well done child. You are now master of the Strike of the Eagle's Eyes. That last shot you made was powered by your ki, not the blaster. You will now need to work on building your reserves of ki, but now your weapon will always work for you." Ukyo lifted her head, feeling very drained. "Is that why I am so tired?" Cologne nodded and pressed a couple points on Ukyo's body. "Now quickly child, get up and get to your room. Those points have opened your ki flow some, but your reserves are drained and it will only last for a short time. Go and rest, guardian of the Jusenkyo matriarch." With a smile and a groan, Ukyo forced herself up and went to her room.  
  
Nodoka and Kasumi had spent several hours a day in the cargo hold/dojo practicing. Knowing they were going into a setting where energy weapons were prominent, they began practicing quick blocks and dodges. Within a week Nodoka was hopping all over the dojo while Kasumi was able to spin in place, blocking anything that came at her with ease. Kasumi was happier than she had ever been. She was caring for more people, but these people were more than willing to assist her in her chores and were very open with their praise for her efforts. Nodoka was in her own personal heaven. She had a student of her sword style and several children to look after.  
  
Nabiki was keeping close watch on the situation. She could see the wanderlust hitting everyone on the crew. They were all eager to leave before the secret was found out. With a sigh, she made the final arrangements with Nodoka's parents and gave them a sizable amount of money and the remainder of her investments to care for her home. She then called for a meeting of the crew, several days early.  
  
When everyone had gathered, Nabiki rapped her knuckles on the table to get everyone's attention. "I know it's early, but we have everything we need to leave and it's getting harder to keep people away from here. I suggest we move up the timetable a bit and leave in two days. That gives everyone the time to take care of any loose ends." Nabiki turned and looked at Ukyo. "I have made arrangements for your restaurant to be transferred into Konatsu's name when we leave." Nabiki took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Well, this is it, everyone. Last chance to back out before we cut our ties to this place and leave for deep space." When no one moved, she smiled. "Ok, get going and take care of business. I will see you all here tomorrow evening. We should all sleep here and leave early."  
  
It was a hectic day in Nerima when the sun rose. Nabiki Tendo had signed out of school with no warning, the Ucchan's was closed for no apparent reason and the Nekohanten had put up a sign saying they were closing for good. The gates in the outer wall of the Tendo home were closed and locked for the first time in decades. There was a quiet air over the whole ward, as if everyone had taken a deep breath and were waiting for the huge explosion that was sure to come from the quiet. When nothing happened for several hours, everyone started to breathe again, slowly, and keeping a watchful eye out as they went about their daily affairs.  
  
When the sun settled on the horizon, the whole crew gathered at the ship. Cologne was there as well, getting the letters from Ranma and giving assurances that she would not let the Jusenkyo amazons become anything Ranma would dislike. With a bow to Ranma and a quick hug for Shampoo, she left the cave quickly and headed off into the night. The crew watched the small hole in the ceiling for a moment before heading into the craft.  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo sat in their stateroom talking, a serious air around them. They had discussed many things while rooming together, but this was something they had avoided while preparing to leave. They both wore neutral expressions and were sitting across from each other. With a sigh and a glance to the door, Ukyo spoke softly. "You know, we may have agreed to share Ranchan, but neither of us have done anything to show Rancha... Ranma that we really don't care that she is locked as female."  
  
Shampoo sighed and nodded. "Ukyo right. Shampoo can feel Ranma's pain with being stuck. Shampoo know Ranma hide feelings, but it eating her up inside." Shampoo turned her head in the direction of Ranma's stateroom and closed her eyes. "Even now Shampoo can feel the depression from Ranma." She lowered her head before looking at Ukyo, narrowing her eyes. "Ukyo have something planned, yes?"  
  
Ukyo grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, I do. We need to prove to Ranma that we truly don't care what body HE is in. There is really only one way for us to do so and convince her that we are serious." Ukyo made a careful show of placing her hands in her lap. "I think we both know what we have to do to convince Ranma that we love HIM, no matter what body she is stuck in. The only thing we have to decide is, who goes first?"  
  
Shampoo was speechless. She could not believe what Ukyo was suggesting, but at the same time she started to realize that Ukyo was right. Ranma was fading fast, tearing herself up from the inside because of her condition. Only the proof of love would allow Ranma to believe that they truly cared for her and were not just speaking to cheer her up. Finally, Shampoo slowly placed her hands in her lap and looked toward Ranma's room again. "Ukyo can go first. It her idea."  
  
Ukyo stood and moved next to Shampoo, kneeling down next to her and placing an arm across her shoulders. "Thank you Shampoo, but I think that I will let you go first. I've been waiting for over ten years for this and the fact that you are willing to let me go first means that I know you won't try to stop me from going when you are done." With a smile and a little forced enthusiasm, Ukyo pushed Shampoo lightly on the shoulders, moving her toward the door. "Well, get going, I may have waited ten years, but I am not going to wait forever!"  
  
Shampoo stood slowly and walked to the door. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Before she closed the door, she turned back to look at Ukyo. "Shampoo come back as soon as we done so you can go." With a nod from Ukyo, Shampoo closed the door and headed to Ranma's stateroom.  
  
Ukyo hung her head and let the tears fall. Letting Shampoo leave the stateroom without a fight was the hardest thing she had ever done. She didn't want to share Ranma but she knew that this was the only real choice left to her. Ranma could never choose and would hate anyone that forced her to choose. Ukyo could never live with herself if she made Ranma hate her. After several minutes of crying, she stood and moved to the small bathroom. She cleaned her face and began some small preparations for her visit to Ranma. Ukyo removed the chest bindings she still wore. The bindings were something she had been prepared to live with her whole life, but tonight was going to remove the last reason for wearing it. A very light application of makeup and she moved back into the sleeping area to wait for Shampoo.  
  
Two hours later a disheveled looking Shampoo came back. She had a curious expression on her face as she nodded to Ukyo. As Ukyo was leaving, Shampoo caught her attention. "Bring Ranma here when done. Shampoo think we need to talk about this after everything done." With a smile and a nod, Ukyo closed the door and moved down the hall, leaving Shampoo alone in the room to think on what had just happened.  
  
Two and a half hours later, the door opened and Ranma staggered in followed by Ukyo. They both looked exhausted but there were small smiles on their faces. Shampoo noted this and sighed loudly. "Shampoo wanted you here to tell you something. Shampoo found out that her love for Ranma is not what she thought it was." Ranma and Ukyo gasped as they looked at the serious expression on Shampoo's face. "Shampoo still love Ranma, but knows now that she desired male Ranma more than anything. Shampoo never forget what she and Ranma shared, but Shampoo knows she cannot do it again."  
  
Shampoo stood and moved between Ukyo and Ranma. "Ukyo best friend Shampoo ever have. Shampoo never want to lose Ukyo. Ukyo even give Shampoo Ranma first." Shampoo hugged Ukyo tightly. "Ranma strongest fighter Shampoo ever meet. Ranma fought her way into Shampoo's heart. Ranma's strength to resist Shampoo make her love Ranma even more." Shampoo took Ranma up into a big hug. "But Shampoo know now that she needs a man to be happy. Shampoo can also see that Ranma and Ukyo very happy together." A huge blush crept over their faces as Shampoo said this. "Shampoo cannot compete with such love. Shampoo give blessings to you both and hope that you still love Shampoo."  
  
Ranma and Ukyo looked at each other, then sprung up, grabbing Shampoo in a tight embrace. Ranma spoke softly as she and Ukyo held tight. "We will never give up on you Shampoo, and we thank you for your strength. I could never have let you go by myself, you know." Shampoo buried her head in Ranma's shoulder and started to cry. Ukyo hugged tighter and sighed loudly. "Shampoo, if you ever think of leaving your two best friends in the universe, we will track you down and show you the error of your ways. Don't ever think we don't care for you."  
  
The three of them sat there, holding each other, till the wee hours of the morning. Ranma finally pulled herself free and smiled at the two women. "Well, I had better get some sleep, at least. If I have to fly this thing in the morning, I wanna be awake to do it." Both women gave a small gasp and looked at the clock. They smiled at each other and then they moved to push Ranma out of their room.  
  
When Ranma had left, Ukyo moved over to Shampoo and placed her arm over Shampoo's shoulders. "You know, we are heading out into a universe filled with beings. I am sure that there is someone out there for you." Ukyo pulled Shampoo over and hugged her again. "Besides, I know Ranchan. No matter what, if you decide you want to come back to her, she will take you back with no hesitation. Once Ranchan loves, nothing will ever break that love. Remember that, Shampoo. Ranma will always love you as strongly as she does right now."  
  
Shampoo squeezed Ukyo tightly for a moment and then broke the hug. "Shampoo knows, she is just sad that she could not enjoy the one thing she wanted from Ranma the way she wanted to." Shampoo ran her hands down her sides and sighed loudly. "It just seemed like Shampoo was doing something wrong the whole time. Shampoo thinks that since her thoughts of Ranma were always the male Ranma, it felt wrong with female Ranma."  
  
Ukyo lowered her head and sighed. "You know, I think because I have lived the last ten years as a man, I can appreciate women more. I think that's why it was so good with the two of us. Ranma and I both have a good idea what the other would like." Ukyo raised her head and looked Shampoo in the eyes. "But don't you ever think that Ranma or I don't like you. We are all of the same tribe, after all." Suddenly a gleam appeared in Ukyo's eyes. "So, tribe sister, you think you'll be ok having this room to yourself?"  
  
Surprise flashed across Shampoo's face, followed quickly by relief and joy. "Tribe sister, Shampoo thinks she be able to handle staying alone, but Ukyo better come over often to talk!" With a small laugh, the two women hugged again, then turned to their beds. "Shampoo too tired. Need sleep in case problem with engine tomorrow." Ukyo smiled and turned out the lights. "Night, tribe sister."  
  
When the crew arose a few hours later, they could only wonder why Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo looked like they hadn't slept a wink. 


	6. Off We Go Into The Wild Blue Yonder!

Star 1/2  
Bt Nicolai Tiger  
  
Based on an idea by Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Disclaimer: The one phrase I never wanna hear applied to me - Lawyers and Lawsuits and Money, Oh My!  
  
Chapter 6: Off We Go Into The Wild Blue Yonder!  
  
The crew gathered around the table in the dining room for a quick breakfast before leaving. Ukyo sat next to Ranma and kept glancing at her through the meal, while Shampoo sat next to Ukyo and had a wistful look. Nodoka watched the three, a smile growing on her face. She knew what the children had done last night but wanted her child to tell her.  
  
When the meal was finished, Ranma leaned back slightly and smiled at Kasumi. "Thanks, Kasumi, Mom, that was an excellent breakfast." When the two ladies smiled at Ranma, she grinned. "We have two small matters to discuss before we leave. One, I think this ship needs a name." When the rest of the crew nodded, Ranma smiled. "I think we should call her, The Ghost Horse."  
  
Ranma waited for a moment, watching everyone think about it. Finally, everyone nodded as they accepted the name. Ranma sighed inwardly. She had given the name a lot of thought and had been afraid they would reject it. "There is one other thing that needs to be brought up, but I am not sure how to do it." A blush crept over her face and she lowered her head quickly to try and hide it. Ukyo could feel the blush burning on her face as well, but did her best to control it.  
  
Shampoo smiled as she watched her tribe sister and clan elder. With a dramatic sigh, she stood and cleared her throat. "Shampoo and Ukyo talk last night. Shampoo decide that she love Ranma and Ukyo as sister, so she no longer stand in way of Ranma happiness." Ukyo dropped her head at this, her face nearly glowing red from the intense blush.  
  
Ranma lifted her head, blushing like mad and trying to regain her composure. When she felt ready, she faced her mother and smiled. "Mother, with your permission, I would like to introduce you to your newest daughter." Ranma put her arm over Ukyo's shoulders and pulled her in. "Ukyo and I, with Shampoo's acceptance, wish to be together."  
  
Everyone at the table was smiling with the exception of Nabiki. She had a thoughtful look on her face and she let a sigh escape. "What about Akane, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma's face fell. She looked at Ukyo and then at Nabiki. "Akane... I don't know, Nabiki. The Akane I knew was a violent person under the control of a demonic weapon." Ranma sighed and looked at her hands. "Those flashes of the real Akane that came through the possession were a person I could love, but now I see that a lot of my feelings were played upon to keep me close. I don't know if I truly love the real Akane, and she left before I could find out. I guess that shows how much she cared for me."  
  
Nabiki frowned slightly and then nodded her head. "I see what you mean, Ranma. I can't say that I am overly happy with the way things have turned out, but as long as you are happy, I guess I can deal with it." Nabiki put on her traditional smirk and turned to Nodoka. "I can't wait to see this wedding. Who do you think will wear the pants in this relationship?"  
  
After a round of laughter, Nodoka stood and hugged Ranma and Ukyo tightly. "My children, I am so happy for you." Nodoka broke the hug and turned her smile on everyone gathered. "Well now, are we all ready to leave?" With a nod, everyone left to their respective stations. Shampoo headed to the engine room while Ranma, Nodoka and Ukyo went forward. Nabiki and Kasumi made sure everything in the kitchen was secured and then secured themselves in their stateroom.  
  
Ranma sat down in the pilots chair and pulled on the headset. She looked over at her mother sitting in the co-pilots chair and smiled. Nodoka smiled back and Ranma watched her turn to look at Ukyo, sitting in the communications chair. A nod from Ukyo and Ranma spoke into the microphone of the headset. "Initiating prestart of the engines."  
  
A small hum and a growing vibration in the ship followed as Ranma warmed up the engines. After a minute of warm up, Shampoo's voice came over the headset. "Engines ready. Shields ready as well for breaking through ceiling." Ranma poured power through the engines and the craft started to lift. Slowly, the landing gear left the ground and Ranma felt the slight shudder that meant they were no longer on the ground. Slowly, Ranma increased power and the ship rose, finally stopping with a jolt as it met with the ceiling.  
  
Ranma looked at the shield readouts and nodded. They were up and at full power. Keeping one eye on the indicators, Ranma started increasing the lift. The ship started to groan in protest until a sharp crack was heard over the noise of the ship. The ceiling fell apart and earth was pouring down over the shields. Ranma tilted the ship slightly to help remove the rocks and dirt, then leveled off and began to climb again.  
  
The sky above Nerima drew a lot of attention as the ship blasted overhead. The sight of the ship caused most to breathe a sigh of relief. The source of the odd feelings had obviously left and hopefully taken most of the chaos with it. Several Nerima residents raged when they discovered who the ship had carried, but with the majority of the players gone, the rage was short lived and well contained.  
  
Ranma lifted the nose of the craft straight up and applied full thrust. As the ship lept up, Ranma closed her eyes and said a silent goodbye to those she was leaving behind. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked out into space, a large smile on her face. The universe was a big place and she was ready to enjoy life.  
  
Ranma entered the jump coordinates as soon as they left Earth's atmosphere. They had selected a planet listed in the spools as peaceful and diplomatic. A good place to get familiar with the working of galactic society and perhaps pick up some cargo or passengers. "Ok, I got the course punched in for Alderaan. Computer estimates show us getting there in four days." Ranma watched the star field shift and blur, then got out of her seat. "I'm gonna go do some practicin'. It's been a while since I had a good workout."  
  
Two days had passed since they had entered hyperspace. Everyone had spent a lot of time in the cargo pod/dojo, desperate for something to do. Even Nabiki started to learn how to dodge. She remembered a few of the lessons her father had given her when she was little and she wanted to be able to watch out for herself. She showed an incredible aptitude for predicting strikes and exactly how do dodge them. After two days of practice, even Ranma had trouble scoring touches on Nabiki. When they asked her about it, she just smirked and announced that she was good at reading people.  
  
It was three A.M. Earth time when the klaxon sounded. Everyone scrambled out of bed and into the hall, pausing only to watch Ranma, clad only in boxers, run out of her room followed closely by Ukyo, wearing a black lace bra and panties. A quick smile from Shampoo before she ran off to the engine room was enough for Ukyo to realize where she was and what she was wearing. With a startled cry she lept back into Ranma's room and came out wearing a robe.  
  
When they arrived in the cockpit, they saw Ranma struggling with several controls. The star field had shifted back to normal and there was a large ship ahead of them. "Everybody hold on, I gotta lose a lot of speed and try to steer this thing!" The ship lurched and shuddered as the thrusters fired in an attempt to slow down the ship. With agonizing slowness, the ship began to slow, finally coming to a stop mere inches from the other craft.  
  
Ranma let out the breath she was holding and settled back into the chair. Shampoo came into the cockpit a moment later with a frown. "Shampoo cannot fix problem with engine. Shampoo needed power relay, could not make one. Shampoo took one from weapon, only one on ship and it just blow up."  
  
Ukyo started to make her way to the communications chair when the ship shuddered again. The Ghost Horse began a slow rotation then moved to the top of the other ship. With a loud clang the two ships docked together. Everyone ran to the docking port and waited. Within moments the port opened and four figures came through, closing the port rapidly behind them. The two groups sized each other up and smiled.  
  
The crew of the Ghost Horse saw four bulky men, probably brawlers armed with blasters and no armor. The way they carried themselves spoke of little to no training in combat. The four borders simply saw six women gathered, all of them in robes except for the redhead that was half naked. They started leering at the women and took a step forward.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" Spoke the largest of the four. He turned to look at his friends. "Looks like we got us a ship full of the prettiest slaves we ever found!" He turned back to the women, a lustful smile on his face. "Maybe we can all have a little fun before we have to lock you up."  
  
Ranma laughed and turned to Ukyo. "Can you take the guns?" Ukyo shook her head no, gesturing to the lack of a bandolier. Nodoka smiled and placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I can, dear. I am a ninja, after all." Nodoka ran her fingers through her hair and then snapped her hand down quickly. Nodoka's hair fell free as the four straight pins she had in her hair imbedded themselves in the barrels of the blasters.  
  
The four men looked dumbly at their blasters, now rendered useless, then threw the guns to the ground and snarled. As they moved toward Ranma and the crew, Ranma turned and looked at Shampoo. "I want them alive. Anything else is at your discretion, and have fun."  
  
Shampoo grinned and lept at the four. She tucked into a roll and sprang up, catching the largest with both fists under his chin. The audible snap of his jaw preceded his fall into unconsciousness. Shampoo spun into a side kick, striking another in the side, causing him to bend over into an open palm strike, knocking him out. The last two managed to move toward Shampoo, bringing a larger smirk from her.  
  
Shampoo ducked under the first swing then worked her way up the third man. Right fist to the knee, breaking it, left fist to the hip, right fist to the stomach bringing down the shoulders into a blow from the left fist, dislocating the shoulder, resulting in a twist from her target bringing his head into the open palm strike to his face from her right hand. Shampoo jumped back slightly and turned to face the last man.  
  
It only took a second for him to make his decision. He raised his hands in surrender. Shampoo sighed audibly and turned away from him. When he dove for Shampoo, she drove her elbow back and struck his head. He dropped quickly and Shampoo smiled at Ranma. "Shampoo know stupid man not surrender." The crew quickly secured the prisoners and moved away from the hatch. Precious minutes were spent getting dressed and the crew met in the dining area to discuss the situation.  
  
"The way I see it, we have two choices. Either they capture us or we capture them." Nabiki made a sweeping gesture with her arm. "Besides, there may be a reward for capturing these guys and we could use all the currency we can get to repair our ship." Ranma cracked her knuckles and smiled. "Good, I've been itching for a fight." The crew stood and moved to the hatch. Ranma opened the hatch and Ukyo fired two quick shots through.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo were the first through the hatch, landing on the two guarding the hatch. Ukyo followed while Nodoka and Kasumi stayed behind to secure the hatch. "That way first, secure the bridge, then start a sweep of the ship to get stragglers." Ukyo, Ranma, and Shampoo moved quickly through the ship. When they reached the bridge, Ranma tried to listen at the door with no results. "Ok, we have no idea how many are in there, so we go in hard and fast. Try not to kill any of them, but don't hesitate if it means your life." A nod from the two and they went through the door. Ranma went high, Shampoo rolled in low while Ukyo stayed in the doorway, blaster at the ready.  
  
There were five men on the small bridge, along with one woman. Shampoo moved directly to the captain's chair, intent on delivering great bodily harm. Ranma landed on the chest of one of the men, a chop to the neck removing him from the fight. Ranma was already heading toward the next man when she heard three quick blaster shots from the doorway. A quick survey showed three destroyed weapons and Ukyo running in, spatula in hand.  
  
Shampoo reached the captain's chair and struck fast, a precise blow to the captain's elbow, breaking the joint. Shampoo then scanned the room and found Ukyo and Ranma taking care of the other four men. With an evil smirk, Shampoo moved face to face with the captain. "Shampoo teach you lesson, stupid man. Never ever mistreat woman again."  
  
When Ranma and Ukyo reached the captain's chair, he was unconscious. Covered in bruises and light cuts, he would be in a lot of pain when he awoke. Ranma knelt next to the woman beside the chair and smiled at her. She was shaking and had her eyes closed. Ranma placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and spoke softly. "Shh, we are not going to hurt you, but we need your help." The woman opened her eyes and looked into Ranma's blue eyes.  
  
With a strangled cry, she lept into Ranma's arms, the chain falling out of the captain's chair. She buried her head into Ranma's shoulder and started to cry. Ranma placed her arms around the woman to comfort her for a moment, then slowly disengaged the woman. "We took care of eleven slavers so far and we need to know how many more there are. Can you tell us?" The woman spoke in a shaky voice, tears still flowing down her face. "There are five more, they are probably down with the other slaves."  
  
Ranma smiled and looked at the collar the woman wore. It was a thin metal collar with no visible lock, the chain attached by a link to the metal band. Ranma pressed two fingers against the metal and squeezed, snapping the band with a little effort. Ranma bent the band back and removed it, smiling at the woman. "Not slaves, not anymore." Ranma then stood and helped the woman to her feet. "Ukyo, Shampoo, restrain these prisoners and get ready to take the last of them."  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo worked quickly, shredding the slaver's shirts to use as ties, securing them and placing them in a corner. They gathered next to Ranma and the woman when they finished, smiles on their faces. Ranma then turned to the woman, a grim smile on her face. "Can you take us to the last of the slavers?" When the woman nodded, they moved, Ranma leading with Ukyo and Shampoo protecting the woman.  
  
She led them through the ship, finally arriving before a door. She pressed a couple of buttons on a console and everyone watched the readout closely. "They are all in there, probably with several slaves." Ranma's face took on a grim look and she turned to the others. "No mercy this time. We need to take them down quick and make sure nothing happens to the captives." A quick nod from Ukyo and Shampoo and Ranma's aura sprung to life. She turned to the woman and spoke quickly. "Open the door and stay back. This is going to be quick and messy and I can't protect you while keeping the others safe." The woman shuddered at the amount of malice in Ranma's voice, but nodded quickly. Ukyo knelt before the door, blaster out while Shampoo and Ranma took up positions on either side of her. With a nod to the woman, the door opened and the three moved into action.  
  
Ukyo fired one quick shot, the only clear one she had, striking the slaver in his chest. Ranma fired a ki blast at another, striking him in the shoulder and driving him into a wall. Shampoo moved quickly, reaching a third slaver and dropping him with a hard blow to the throat. The two slavers left standing froze in shock for a crucial moment, allowing the slaves to move slightly. A shot from the doorway dropped one while Shampoo took the other down in a flying tackle. A quick rap on the head took him out and the three warriors joined each other in the center of the room.  
  
A quick check of the slavers showed that while injuries were severe, none were in danger of dying. They were quickly secured and the collars on the slaves removed. Ranma moved to the doorway and smiled at the woman from the bridge. "Now that this ship is mine, take me to where the other slaves are." Ranma turned back to Shampoo and Ukyo. "Shampoo, see if one of these ladies can take you to the engine room, we need to see what condition they are in. Ukyo, can you go get the others, I have a feeling that these people could use a good meal and some decent clothing." 


End file.
